


В гостях у бабушки

by R2R



Series: Marvel drabbles [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Grandmothers, Kid Fic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистик и Азазель проводят лето в гостях у советской бабушки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В гостях у бабушки

\- И надо ж было такое имя придумать! - Оксана Агваресовна вытерла руки фартуком и картинно сплюнула в горшок со столетником. - Ку-урт! Совести у вас нет!  
\- Мама, вы не понимаете! - Азазель тут же пожалел об этих словах, когда мимо его уха просвистела поварёшка.  
\- Сгинь с глаз моих! - грозная родительница шагнула вперёд, и демон счёл за лучшее действительно сгинуть.

Мистик осталась наедине с ужасной женщиной.

Та измерила её мрачным взглядом.  
\- Ну?  
\- Sorry, but I don't understand...

Паршивец Азазель мог бы предупредить заранее, что здесь не говорят по-английски. На русском Мистик знала только "товаришч", "да", "ньет", "тоскааа", несколько ругательств и непереводимое понятие "боржч".

\- Сори, сори, - передразнила свекровь. - Иш, засорькала. Лепечет что-то, а что - не поймёшь... Азька!

На зов явились серый полосатый кот и Азазель.

\- Фифа твоя синяя по-человечески говорить не умеет?  
\- Мама, это английский!  
\- Английский, шманглийский! Я ещё на паспорт её посмотрю, кто она такая...

Но тут в комнате захныкал Курт, просыпаясь.

Оксана Агваресовна всплеснула руками и помчалась туда, на ходу снимая фартук.  
\- А кто это у нас такой проснулся? А кто мой красавец? Это Ко-оленька проснулся!

Мистик подобрала забытую поварёшку.  
Азазель потупился, крутя в пальцах хвост.  
"Лето у мамы в Советском Союзе" обещало быть долгим.

**Author's Note:**

> Агварес - демон, великий герцог Восточных областей ада. Командует 31 легионом. Согласно описанию "Lemegeton", Агварес "является весьма кротко в виде благообразного старика верхом на крокодиле и с ястребом-тетеревятником на запястье. Он заставляет бежать стоящих и возвращает беглецов. Он может мгновенно обучить всем языкам и наречиям; может лишать чинов, как духовных, так и светских, и вызывает землетрясения. Агварес также известен тем, что любит поощрять смертных на танцы.


End file.
